


stiff competition

by cosmic_eggs



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Monsterfucking, Pre-Canon, Rival Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_eggs/pseuds/cosmic_eggs
Summary: He deserved to have his wish fulfilled. The greatest of kings ought to have not only the greatest rival known to man, but also the greatest satisfaction known to man.Theseus rides Asterius to solidify their bond as eternal rivals. As one does.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 463
Collections: Hades Kink Meme, Ixnael’s Recommendations





	stiff competition

**Author's Note:**

> for a request for Theseus/Asterius first time rivalry sex at the new [Hades kink meme](https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/)! come join us!
> 
> this also goes out to the person I saw who was like "when theseus killed asterius it awoke something within him but it was too late and he had to get the d in the afterlife". you're right!!

There was something about battle that created a zeal in Theseus, one that was unmatched by any other. In his lifetime he’d had for himself anything that most men would want: feasts, women, riches, and the reverence of his people. And yet it was not these thrills that he longed for through life and onto death. Indeed, there was a different moment that, though he never spoke this desire out loud, he spent all the rest of his life seeking to replicate.

Now, in Elysium, that desire could be fulfilled again and again for the rest of eternity.

It had been quite the task to ensure that the Bull of Minos would be brought to his side. Charon had laughed at him, or he might have if he’d had a face to do it with. Why would such a hero want the first and greatest of his enemies to return? Why not let the bull rot in Erebus, where he belonged? But Theseus persisted, knowing that if he was truly in paradise, it would be a paradise of his own making. He would live in eternity with the Minotaur or he would die trying—if that was even possible.

What he told them all—Charon, Hades, and that silly little boy who kept the lists, Hypnos?—was that a king could only rise to true greatness if he could get the best of his enemies, and so in Elysium, the greatest king deserved to have the greatest enemy to defeat as he pleased. What he didn’t say was this: the Minotaur had intrigued him, had triggered a curiosity that could not be matched by any other, man or beast.

The gods didn’t need to know how, as he first watched the Minotaur fall, his only thought had been what a waste it all was. Such a fine statue, such a sinewy form, such a generous endowment. To be both man and bull was surely a curse, but, ah, it was just as much a blessing.

Now and forever, Theseus could enjoy it all: the thrill of battle, the rush of victory. And now the beast would not perish, for in Hades such a thing was impossible. And then, to seal their rivalry, Theseus could…

Well, the fact that the Bull of Minos turned out to have a name, a voice, and a will of his own did complicate things a bit. Once they got to talking, it was clear that Theseus needed to take a more nuanced approach to conquering him.

He was called Asterius, Theseus learned, and he could speak as well as any man, though the sound was a low rumble, raspy from disuse. And he was more than happy to join Theseus in combat, just as he was born to do.

Theseus won most of the time, at least at the start. But it quickly became clear that Asterius was no fool, and over time he could adapt to Theseus’ techniques just the same as a human could. It was more than Theseus could have ever hoped, for his greatest enemy to mold himself to _him_. More than ever, it felt like destiny, like the two of them were fated to be by one another’s side.

Were any of his former comrades in Elysium, were any of his previous lovers to be found? Theseus didn’t know, nor did he much care to pause long enough to find the answer. His obsession with Asterius grew even deeper in death than it had in life, until it became all-consuming.

One might think that it was unbecoming of a king to have such desires: the need to take, and in turn to be taken. But why should a king so great as Theseus feel bound by such rules? He deserved to have his wishes fulfilled. The greatest of kings ought to have not only the greatest rival known to man, but also the greatest _satisfaction_ known to man.

And so, he took the chance the very first moment it arose. It was in the midst of a battle, one that Theseus—naturally!—was winning. The thrusting power of his spear suited him well, so he typically preferred to attack from a distance. But today, he had taken the beast by surprise, had deflected a blow and rushed in when Asterius was thus knocked off balance. From there, it was easy to trip him with the spear, forcing him to lie supine.

No doubt Asterius expected Theseus to run the weapon through his heart then and there, to send him to his death temporarily until he was, as always, reborn to be killed again. But Theseus offered him a second surprise: instead of taking the easy victory, Theseus instead lowered himself to sit on his stomach, hands reaching the ground around him.

If he tried, Asterius could no doubt knock him out of the way—Theseus’ knees didn’t even reach the ground below, so massive was the Minotaur’s form—but he did not resist. Perhaps he was in shock, or perhaps in ecstasy as Athens’ greatest king straddled him. Either way, the simple cloth tied around his waist left little to the imagination, and Theseus could feel the sizable cock beneath it.

Asterius’ eyes widened as Theseus backed up just so, allowing his ass to rest on Asterius’ member. Slowly, deliberately, he started to rock back and forth against it. Asterius stiffened under him almost immediately, his hardness fitting between Theseus’ cheeks in a way that was indescribably delicious. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Theseus, and a mixture of confusion and arousal was on his face.

This was what Theseus was missing: _having_ Asterius in every way possible. Only when they knew each other in this way would they be able to become the truest of rivals: two men who together created an imperishable bond.

“What are you— _oh_ —what are you doing?” Asterius asked through a moan he was unable to silence amidst his speech. Perhaps he wouldn’t understand; he’d never experienced a bond such as this, likely never even heard of one. It would be Theseus’ duty to show him, then, what pleasures could be had amidst such a rivalry.

“I am _taking_ you, of course. As my own.”

“But—”

“You don’t understand this—of course you don’t, for you’ve lived your life as a beast, alone until you encountered me. No longer! As your fated rival, we must become one, so that when we part again we are both stronger. Only from that will our fight be able to continue unto eternity!”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Asterius replied with as even a tone as he could muster while Thesius continued to rub him, bringing him to hardness. Nearly full-mast now, Asterius’ size was impressive, though not surprising. “And besides, a man and a monster can’t do such a thing. Certainly not a monster of my size.”

“You doubt the greatest king of Athens? Well then, I’ll just have to prove you wrong, just as I have so many times before.”

Despite his evident confusion, Asterius’ body responded just as Theseus had desired. His cock rose from under his clothing, longer and thicker than any that Theseus had ever seen before, much less taken inside of him. But he was no coward; this could be conquered with the same skill that he brought to all things.

Having known that it would soon come to this, he had come prepared. He repositioned himself, straddling one of Asterius’ massive thighs so that he could reach his manhood easily. From a pouch he had brought along to the battle he retrieved a vial of oil, an item that was in no short supply in Elysium. Why, even the gods of the realm themselves knew what their champions wished to get up to in this eternal paradise!

The vial was small, and he immediately dumped most of it onto Asterius’ cock, which was—well, not _quite_ human in its form, but not as monstrous as it could have been. And proportionate to his body, meaning Theseus couldn’t fully wrap his hand around it. Such a thing didn’t deter him for even a moment, and he began to pump him with both hands, fingers overlapping somewhat. Asterius shuddered underneath him as Theseus spread the oil, coating his member generously.

Theseus stopped when Asterius began to tremble, threatening an early climax. It simply would not do for him to spill his seed now, outside of Theseus rather than in. So Theseus relinquished his hold and repositioned himself again, this time choosing a position directly over Asterius’ cock.

It had been quite a while since Theseus had the pleasure of having another man, and though Elysium would no doubt bring him healing as always, he thought it wise to move slowly. He lowered himself to meet the head of Asterius’ cock with a care, pausing when he got there.

“Well?” he asked. “Are you still of the misconception that I lack the strength to be speared by your manhood?”

“Must you say it like that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, lowering himself onto Asterius and allowing himself to slowly be penetrated. First there was a stretch, as the head began to open him up, and a strange feeling besides that—a distinct burn, but not one of pain.

Asterius was at once rendered speechless, no doubt by Theseus’ glorious tightness. It was where he belonged: on the ground, defeated and dirty and _taken_ , conquered yet again by the king himself. Inch by inch, Theseus was able to stretch to accommodate him. This was it: the feeling he had sought all throughout his life. The two of them becoming one in what was proving to be the most challenging fuck of Theseus’ life and afterlife.

_And that makes my victory all the sweeter,_ he thought as he bottomed out, enjoying his partner’s satisfied snort. Asterius was so deeply inside him now, providing fullness that could never be matched by any ordinary man. A spark ran though Theseus’ body when he so much as shifted slightly, so easily was Asterius able to press into all of the most intimate parts of him, but though he could not stop himself from a wanton moan at the sensation, Theseus did not falter. He began to lift himself from Asterius with great care, each inch of him providing equal pleasure in this direction as well, and stopped just before the head of Asterius’ cock exited him.

The next time was easier, for Theseus’ ass was now prepared to accept the size, and thus he was able to move more quickly. Soon he was riding Asterius rapidly, Asterius’ manhood each time brushing his greatest point of pleasure.

It was at once too much and not enough, and Theseus could only think of chasing his own ecstasy even as Asterius held his hips with strong hands, began to match Theseus’ administrations with his own thrusts. The panting beneath him grew ever louder until at once the Minotaur _screamed_ , and Theseus could feel himself being filled to the brim with his seed. There was so much, more than he could have ever imagined, and the slip along with Asterius’ softness meant he could no longer hold Asterius inside of him.

“Done already?” he said as the cock left his hole with a pop. He could feel Asterius’ come, wet and thick and _so much_ , running out of him, cascading down his legs and to the ground. Yet for all this, he still had not enjoyed his own orgasm. “I assumed a beast like you could fuck better than that, but I suppose it goes to show that I am greater, in stamina if not in size.”

Asterius could only mumble his response, overcome as he was, and so Theseus would have to see to his own pleasure yet again. He allowed himself only a moment of reprise, then stood, ignoring the aching in his legs. Standing above the Minotaur provided a glorious view, though one unlike what he saw the first time he had slain him. Here was Asterius, cock soft and spent, rendered helpless by pleasure. And here was Theseus looking down upon him, hand around his own member, pumping himself, then bringing himself to climax across the beast’s maw.

He took a moment to admire his handiwork before offering Asterius a final surprise: his hand. Confusion on his face, Asterius took it and allowed himself to be clumsily pulled into a standing position. “King?” he asked, voice quivering slightly with exhaustion.

“A job well done, Minotaur—Asterius!” Theseus declared. “You are truly a worthy rival of mine. This was, I trust, only the first of many such glorious displays of strength and stamina.”

Asterius snorted. “If that is what you wish, I see no reason for me to object. May our rivalry grow ever stronger and deeper.”

**Author's Note:**

> asterius absolutely does not buy this whole "expressing the depth of your rivalry by fucking" thing but is he going to say anything about it? hell no. but sometimes a relationship is just a nice monster and an insufferable himbo.
> 
> fun fact, this fic had two false starts. it kept getting too fluffy? theseus may be a prick but he's a prick who's nice to his man. maybe the fluff versions will find their way onto my main account.


End file.
